Donut's Journey
by AtlantaJackson95
Summary: "Teddy bears must have nightmares about that guy." Delve DEEP into a teddy bear's point of view on things! How does it feel to have your insides ripped out in order to see the will of 'the god of cutesy collectibles? Read and find out! Rated K for minor violence.


**Hey guys! One-shot time!**

**So this is a true testament to how insane I am. While this was thought of and helped detailed by Chocoholic-Cat, the actual writing is entirely mine.**

**I guess I got tired of Percabeth? Hmm… Nah! Not possible!**

**Read it!**

**Disclaimer: Last night, I tried wishing on a star for the ownership of PJO. It worked about as well as that one time that I wished for a dinosaur… not so well…**

**This is a story that was written by me, but thought of by Chocoholic-Cat. We both fine-tuned the details.**

_When Percy Jackson showed up at Camp Jupiter, he had a blue backpack with him. Inside of which was: a portable GPS, duct tape, lighter, superglue, water bottle, camping roll, a Swiss army knife…_

_And a comfy Panda Pillow Pet. (As seen on TV.)_

_When he got there, his poor panda was cruelly slaughtered by the teddy bear menace known to the world as: Octavian._

_But what did the panda think of it? I—and my wonderfully useful teddy bear translator (I told you all that it would be useful someday! Take THAT Sid and the guys!)—will enlighten you on just that._

This… is the story… of a bear…

A white, stuffed, polar bear. With a Chinese hat.

Limited Edition. Ten inches tall. Fresh out of the factory.

He sat proudly on that shelf, displaying his perfection for all to see. Every once in a while, a child would come running up and pick him up. They'd hold him and play with him until their parents took them away, leaving him on that shelf.

Where he'd sit.

During the night, all of the teddy bears in the store came to life. They'd fight and play sports and do everything a teddy bear wanted to but couldn't during the day.

This white, stuffed polar bear with a Chinese hat (Limited Edition. Fresh out of the factory.) was known to the other teddy bears, as _Donut._

He loved the toy bows and arrows. He would shoot at targets for hours, laughing all the way.

This teddy bear, _Donut_, had a wife. A cinnamon-toast colored teddy bear with gold eyes that was cinnamon-toast scented. She loved the toy horse aisle.

Her name was _Dulce_. Spanish for Candy. Though she wasn't actually Spanish. Or had anything to do with _candy_, for that matter.

Every night, they would sneak away and be together. And every morning, they would quickly kiss, and go back to their shelves before the manager came to open the store.

Until that fateful day.

Donut couldn't move. He couldn't cry. Couldn't scream.

He could only watch as the love of his life was taken.

He hated that girl. He hated the girl with the cinnamon-toast colored hair, and the luminescent golden eyes that matched his true love's eyes so well. He hated the boy who had come with her, too. Him and his black hair, his dark eyes, and his evil-looking sword strapped to his waist. Donut despised both of them.

What did the boy call Dulce's kidnapper? Hazel? Good. Now he could put hated name to hated face.

Donut screamed tears inside as Dulce's whispered her last words to him in his mind.

_Good-bye and good luck, my love._

Donut cried all night afterwards. He cried for his lost love, which he'd never see again. The other teddy bears tried to help him. Comfort him. But nothing would work. Donut swore to himself that he would never love again.

Never again.

Two days after his love had been taken, the store was about to close. Donut prepared himself for another night of tears staining his already stained face. His once white coat was tainted yellow. No child would hold him now. No one would give him a second glance.

Then, a lone girl walked up to him. She looked him over, then smiled sympathetically.

"Poor guy," she said in a soft, warm voice that reminded him so much of Dulce. "No one wants you, do they?"

She lifted him off of the shelf and examined him.

"You're still a wonderful bear," she said. "You just need a little taking care of, that's all." She held him carefully, and lifted him towards her mother's face. "Mommy, I want this one."

The girl's mother eyed Donut critically, then tutted with her tongue.

"Honey," the woman sighed, "this one is _stained_. Why don't you go set that one back on the shelf and pick out a new one?"

The girl shook her head stubbornly. "The other bears are new and fresh. _This_ one has history."

The woman sighed and kneaded her temple like she was getting a migraine. "Fine. Put him in the cart."

The girl smiled down at Donut. "I'm going to take good care of you… Donut!"

Her mother raised an eyebrow. "Donut?"

"Yeah! 'Cause he's the color of a powdered donut!"

The woman rolled her eyes and waved it off, dismissing the kind girl for crazy.

The girl looked back down at Donut. "Now don't you worry, Donut. You'll be back to being your old self in _no time_! My name is Candy."

Donut mentally raised an eyebrow. Candy? And she was so much like… Dulce?

It was then that Donut decided that it wouldn't be so bad to go to Candy's home.

He rested down on the egg carton, and called out to his family: his brother Waffles, and—yup—Waffles' wife, Candy.

_Good-bye! I'll miss you!_

Candy's home was a lot of fun. She fixed him up until he was as good as new. She played with him every day, and he got to play with her doll's archery set every night. Candy began to fill the hole that Dulce had left. He was happy.

Then, seven months later, she took him to the park by her home. It was so much fun… but then Candy fell asleep.

And her mother… who'd never liked him much… took her home and left him…

He felt the loss of Dulce like it was fresh. It tore him apart.

He planned on leaving and traveling towards Candy's home when it got dark out, and—since it was February—that wasn't going to take a while.

But it didn't matter… he never got the chance.

There was a flash of black fur, and suddenly he was in the mouth of the biggest dog he'd ever seen. Easily the size of the shelf back at his old store!

He wanted to scream. He wanted to run. But it was still day, and he couldn't go anywhere.

There was a _whish_ noise, like paper ripping. It was a sound that he would recognize anywhere.

It was the sound of an arrow.

The dog disappeared, and Donut fell to the ground. He stared up at the sun, until its shadow was covered by a stocky Chinese boy with a bow and quiver.

The boy picked him up, examined him, then put Donut inside his backpack without another word.

Donut tried not to breath against the stench of a Swiss army knife and _boy_.

He sat trapped in that backpack for a long time, only seeing the light once or twice, when the boy reached in and grabbed something. Then the zipper would close, and Donut would see nothing but darkness again. He'd been able to see a medal of honor in the boy's bag that had identified him as, "Frank."

The only time that he could ever be let out was during the night, when the boy pulled him and a camping roll out, then stretch out on the bed roll and rest his head on Donut.

Donut didn't mind this, as it reminded him of when Candy would bury her face in his fur on cold, thunderstorm-filled nights. He felt as if he could close his eyes, and he would wake up to Candy taking him out to the kitchen for pancakes and bacon.

But he'd always wake up in a forest, or alley, or wherever Frank had chosen to sleep that night.

It was a long time before Donut felt himself get slightly wet, and realized that Frank must have been crossing some kind of river. He heard voices: Frank's, a stern girl's, and a familiar girl's. Donut couldn't hear exactly what they were saying—something about a legion and an augur?—because the bag muffled their voices.

Least to say, Donut was thoroughly surprised when he was yanked forcefully from Frank's possession.

He looked—terrified—around the room. There was Frank, yelling in protest, trying to reach for him. Next to him stood a familiar girl in armor. Where had Donut seen her before?

No…

It couldn't be…

Hazel?

_Where is Dulce?_ He wanted to scream. _What have you done with her?_

But Hazel wasn't looking at him.

She was staring at something above him.

Something that reflected the light.

Donut looked up just in time to see those wild, sadistic eyes, gleaming back at him.

Just in time… before the knife plunged into his chest…

**Want more?**

**I'm pretty sure that the companion story is being written RIGHT NOW by Chocoholic-Cat!  
**

**Review! I want to know how insane you think I am!  
**


End file.
